How I Met Your Father
by Always-And-Forever-Delena
Summary: This is TVD in HIMYM style. Caroline tells her children how she met their father. She lived with her best friends Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Elijah in New York and lived the up and downs of life. I suck at summary! Full description inside!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is my first chapter of **_**How I Met Your Father**_**. For those of you who waited for it, I hope it comes up to your expectations :)**

**I watched this awesome video on YouTube (link is in my bio, you gotta watch it!) which was basically **_**How I Met Your Mother**_** in **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** Style. Ever since this idea is stuck in my head and I just had to write something like it down. So in this story the **_**TVD**_** cast live in New York in **_**HIMYM**_** style. But it's not about how the mother is met; in my story the father is the mystery ;) And you don't have to watch **_**HIMYM**_** to understand it, although I'd totally recommend it!**

**It contains a lot of couple cuz I just wanted to try different pairings although I don't ship all of them. In the story are only **_**TVD **_**characters, some are only mentioned or have different roles. Stefan won't be part of the main part cuz he pissed me of in the last couple of episodes ;) And of course they're all human!**

**Btw the normal story is written **this way** and when the mom is talking or it's in the future it's **_like this_** :)**

**And sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm not a native speaker :)**

**Thanks for reading my blather and without further ado here we go, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**or its cast or **_**How I Met Your Mother.**_** And I don't own the quotes from both shows I will use.**

_A gorgeous blonde in her forties sits down in her favorite armchair in her living room. She touches the golden wedding ring on her left ring finger and smiles as memories rush into her head. Then she looks up to her children who sit on the couch in front of her. 'Alright kids, I know I promised to tell you the story of how I met your father, how we fell in love and married. But I gotta warn you, it'll be a loong story and I will start from the very beginning and leave nothing out, so be prepared!' She pauses and sees the excitement of her children, so she takes a deep breath and starts:_

'_Kids, you know I was born in this small town Mystic Falls in Virginia. Back then I was still Caroline Forbes and I had the world's best two friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. There were also Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother and Matt Donavan, her best friend. O and of course Matt's sister Vicki Donavan whom I never really liked and her boyfriend and Matt's best friend Tyler Lockwood- What?'_

_Caroline raises an eyebrow at the confused looks on her children's faces. 'Mom, why are you starting your story with your teen years? We know about it and we know you met dad in New York.' 'Yeah, I know that, but everything is important and belongs to the story. And you don't know that much about my teen years. But for you I'll speed up. But don't expect me to speed up when I'll come to the actual story! So shut up and listen!' She grins when they all nod._

'_Okay great! Anyways Elena and Matt started dating in college and were totally in love. _

_Bonnie had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing is worth mentioning._

_Tyler was being a first rate jackass –sorry, but it's true –and Vicki broke up with him. I wonder why they'd dated so long in the first place. He had only flings and one-night-stands; at least that's what I heard._

_Jeremy fell for Vicki –I have absolutely no idea why –and they started dating. But of course it didn't last very long because Vicki went all bad girl –well, more than she's already been her whole life –and he broke up with her._

_And for me? Well, I won't spill too much about my college time, not to give you silly ideas! Let's just say, I had many offers because I was kinda popular. Some were more serious, some less._

_Anyways the real story picks up a few years after college when somehow Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler all ended up in New York. Bonnie and I lived in the greatest loft ever and Elena and Matt shared a small apartment._

_I was a journalist on TV which was awesome most of the time. I moderated an afternoon show with my co-worker Andie Star._

_Elena actually did it and became a writer. She had published her first novel and was currently working on her second one. She had a sometimes bitchy, but pretty cool publisher, Rebekah Mikealson._

_Bonnie was trying her best in PR, but her new boss Greta Martin was all bitchy and hated her._

_Tyler was some businessman and Matt was just working hard in his office the whole time. And Jeremy wanted to become a surgeon and fell in love with one of his colleagues, Anna Johnson. She was really cute and they suited perfectly together._

_Elena and Matt were still dating, but things weren't so smooth anymore. Well not for Elena anyways, Matt never actually realized it, I guess. But we'll come to this later. _

_Tyler was still this total womanizer. And Bonnie recently started dating this cute and handsome lawyer, Elijah Mikaelson. Yes, he was Rebekah's brother. She and Rebekah kind of set them up together. But it was all still really new._

_I was single that time. That was definitely going to change really soon, but this is a huge storyline!_

_By the way the main actors of my little story are Bonnie, Elena, Elijah, someone we haven't met in the story yet and of course me. Before, we've been all still engaged with our High School friends and stuff, but things change when you grow up, sometimes pretty fast and harsh. Especially in the city. _

_Anyways remember when I mentioned Bonnie's and mine loft? It wasn't just huge and so beautiful, it was also right next to the world's best bar, 'Puzzles'. We were there like every night and everyone knew us and we had our favorite seats we always got._

_So one night Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Elijah and I were in 'Puzzles' again:_

Caroline Forbes took her beer from the bartender's hands. "Thanks, Callie" she murmured with a smile. She looked up at her two best friends, Elena and Bonnie who were sitting across to each other with their boyfriends, Matt and Elijah.

"So, Bon-Bon. How was work today? Anything you would like to spill?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and looked at Bonnie knowingly. "Care, I told ya, I can't take off a whole day only to help you prepare your party!" Bonnie exclaimed.

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking, kids. I asked Bonnie to skip work to help me prepare _the_ party I was throwing on Friday. And she actually said NO! Can you believe that? I bet you're wondering what party of the huge amount of mind-blowing parties I was throwing I am talking about. It was the four-days-till-Valentine's-Day-Party! You know the one your dad and I are throwing every year the Friday before Valentine's Day. And that year, it'd be the first time ever! And hell, it was a party! And I'm talking about so many guests and heartbreak and hook-ups and new love. Yes, I had it all on my party and it was unforgettable. But again, one thing after another! The whole party was actually quite spontaneous. The idea came to me exactly one week before the party. On a Friday night where I was, well I wasn't completely sober anymore. Ah forget about it, you aren't little children anymore! I was frustrated and drunk way too much, so I was pretty much wasted. I don't remember everything anymore, so Bonnie and Elena helped me out a bit. _

**So that was the first part, I hope you liked it! Yeah I know Cliffhanger ;) That one was a rather short chapter, but it was like the Prologue and there'll be more storylines in the following :)**

**Thank you so much for reading my story you're awesome! I'd love reviews because I'm quite unsure about this whole thing! I appreciate critic! And if you have any ideas or requests for this story (a storyline or a specific couple or whatever you can think of :) feel free to share it with me! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I didn't describe the children more because I'm not so sure about how many Caroline should have, how they look like and how old they are. That's all your decision, so what would you like? :) I'll try to update asap! **

**p.s.: If you watch **_**HIMYM:**_** Did you notice the little allusion with the bar 'Puzzles'? I took the name from the one Ted and Barney open :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've finally uploaded the second part, sorry that it took that long, but I'm really really busy lately.**

**First of all a big thank you to everyone who read my story. And for those of you who reviewed, added my story and alerted thank you soo much!**

**So here goes the second part with more storyline :)**

Flashback:

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were having a girl's night at their loft. They were sitting on the floor and leaned at the couch. And they were drinking.

By now Caroline was more or less completely drunk because she'd just come back from a horrible date earlier. "This is unbelievable! It's eleven days till Valentine's Day and I'm still single! I'm in complete stress because of it and that's not exactly helping to find the perfect date for Valentine's Day! How did all of this happen? Elena you've had Matt for years now and Bonnie you and Elijah are so into each other! And I? I haven't really been in love for a long time now! And I don't think I've ever been so in love that nothing else mattered and that I'd do anything for the guy! No, I'm going from one disastrous date to the other with nerds, geeks and guys with mother issues! Why is it never me? Why do the guys I want never want me?" She bubbled without a break and took another shoot.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a worried look before turning to their friend. Elena put an arm around her shoulder. "Look Care! It's just one day of the year. Nothing really special! Don't put pressure on yourself! You'll find someone great, I know it! Anybody could be lucky to be with you!" Elena tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Elena. But the point is Valentine's Day is important to me and I don't wanna be single on that day! That's way too depressing!"

"Elena has a point here, Care! Valentine's Day is just a day and totally overrated! It's not even a real holiday. And all those set up dates you've been on? C'mon these guys were losers and you can do better!" Bonnie tried to convince Caroline while also taking a shoot.

Caroline nodded enthusiastically. "Bon-Bon you are right. You're both absolutely right! I have to take charge of it instead of mourning about losers. And get a boy by myself!"

Elena protested quickly. "Actually that's not what I meant –", but Caroline wasn't even listening and interrupted her.

"You know what, this is awesome! I have the best idea ever: We're gonna throw a Valentine's Day Party, but before the 14th. Like where we invite a lot of hot guys and I'll choose the hottest and he'll be my Valentine since you aren't single anymore! What about next Friday?"

_Yeah this party was definitely one of my best ideas ever! Kids let me give you an advice:_

_When you get an idea which you know is simply awesome don't listen to what anybody else has to say about it. Just believe in yourself and do it yourself! Because this little idea might just turn into one of the best things – for everybody! And that's what happened on the party. Turned out your father had also been there._

_Anyways back to the actual story:_

"Bonnie! That party is the most important thing in the world! Greta-Brat can do a day without you!" "I'm sorry Caroline, but there's no way I can do that and you know it!" Bonnie took a sip of her beer and smiled at Elijah who gently took her hand. Caroline rolled her eyes, buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"And what am I supposed to do now? The party is the day after tomorrow! And Bonnie was my last emergency since every single one of you has found a great excuse to bail!"

Elena tried again to convince her of how unnecessary this thing was. "You know you could still forget about this party. It's just freaking you out anyways." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

_I still can't believe that that was how they saw it!_

"Seriously? You both are my best friends you're supposed to be supporting me! Of course none of you has to worry about it. You're all in a relationship and I'm just the stupid one who doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"You know that's not true!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Elena and Bonnie tried to calm Caroline down and luckily Elijah helped. "Caroline, I think what Bonnie and Elena meant is that you shouldn't put yourself under pressure because of Valentine's Day. If you want to throw that party, we'll all support you, but you should want the party for the right reasons. You are a beautiful young woman and any guy could be honored to call you his girlfriend!"

Caroline smiled calmed down. "Thank you Elijah! You know I gotta say that I'm really glad that Bonnie brought you into our little group! And I appreciate all your concerns, but trust me the party is really exactly what I need right now!" She sighed and glanced at her half filled beer. "I think I need something stronger, excuse me." She stood up and went to the bar.

Elena smiled sadly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. It's just the Valentine's Day." Bonnie agreed, turned to Elijah and smiled gratefully. "Thank you Elijah that was really great of you and it meant a lot to me!" He returned her smile, leaned down to her and kissed his girlfriend softly. Bonnie kissed him back and pulled on his collar to get him closer. They deepened the kiss and continued to make out. Elena turned away from the couple that was all over each other and her boyfriend. She played with her beer and thought back to the girl's night.

Flashback:

Later that night Elena turned to Caroline again. "Besides Care, my relationship with Matt isn't fairy tale like. At least not anymore."

Caroline was dismayed. "What are you talking about Elena? You're like the golden couple. You seem to be so happy together!"

Elena sighed. "We used to be. I mean I think I still love him, but not the way I used to. I feel like our relationship is holding me back. We've known each other our whole lives, but I've changed. I'm not the same girl he fell in love with and I don't wanna be her. But I feel that she is all he's seeing in me. I used to miss him like crazy when we didn't see each other in a couple of days or a week and we called each other all the time. And now we don't actually call most of the time and barely tell each other about what happened in between. It feels like we're frozen in place and our relationship doesn't go anywhere. Sometimes I think we're just dating because of the sake of it. Is that how it is supposed to be?"

"God Elena why didn't you say anything before? I'm really sorry!" Bonnie was completely shocked.

"Yeah me too! But what are you gonna do? I mean you and Matt are great together, but we want you to be happy! And if that's not the case anymore…"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I have to talk to him, but I don't wanna hurt him and I know he doesn't see it in the way I do."

_Poor Elena. And she was right, Matt didn't see it the same way, but he knew something was wrong._

Caroline sat on a barstool and sighed slightly depressed.

"Long day?" asked a deep man voice next to her. Caroline turned to her left and froze slightly.

Next to her sat a guy in her age. He looked like a male model with his raven black hear and piercing blue eyes. And he smirked seductively.

Caroline smiled seductively back. "More like a long week. What about you? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm here for the first time. Thought I'd try something new. Meet some new people." He winked at her. "But if you're having a long week I think you need to relax and get your mind on to other things."

"So what are you suggesting?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at this hot stranger.

"Well first of all let me buy you a drink. I think you need something strong." He turned to the bartender and ordered a bottle of bourbon.

"Don't tell me a gorgeous girl as you doesn't have a date for Valentine's Day." He poured them drinks and gave her one.

"What makes you assume that?" Caroline asked and took a drink. He was right it was strong.

"You come here all depressed and talk to a stranger and let him give you a drink. Haven't your parents told you not to talk to strangers and especially don't accept drinks from them? You make it very easy for me to do bad things to you."

She laughed. "Uh-uh. So do you want to do bad things to me?"

"Very bad things." He answered huskily.

Caroline blushed and looked away from his intense gaze to take another sip.

Matt looked to the bar. "Who is this guy Caroline is talking to? I've never seen him here before and he looks as if he's undressing her with his mind."

Bonnie and Elijah broke of each other and looked to the bar. Elena followed their gaze to where Caroline was talking to a handsome guy. She froze. That could not be who she thought it was.

"I have no idea. But at least he's handsome. I say we let her flirt with him a little bit more that's probably what she needs now."

"Alright, I gotta take off. Are you coming Elena?" Matt stood up.

"Yeah right I'm coming." She hugged Bonnie and said good-bye to them. "Say good-bye to Caroline, will ya? I don't wanna disturb her now she seems to be really enjoying herself."

"Sure we will. Have a goodnight you two."

Elena followed her boyfriend out of the bar and tried not to look at Caroline and the guy.

"Matt? You can take the cab home. I gotta call Rebekah anyways. I'm coming later." Elena told him outside.

"Are you sure? You can call her tomorrow or at home."

"Nah, I promised I'd call and I don't wanna annoy you with work. It's fine really, I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek before he had a chance to protest and fished for her phone in her bag.

Matt mumbled good-bye and took the next cab. Elena closed her eyes and leaned back.

She wasn't actually supposed to call her publisher, but she couldn't bear to be alone with Matt tonight. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

She looked at her phone watch. 11pm. She slowly walked on the sidewalk to the next café she saw and ordered a coffee. It would take some while until Matt would be asleep.

"So it's 11pm. How much time do you think we should give Caroline?" Elijah asked while he stroked her cheek. Bonnie sighed contently. "I wanna give her a whole while, but we both have work to do tomorrow."

"Oh right…" mumbled Elijah and kissed his girlfriend again. His one hand still stroked her cheek while he placed his other on her lower back to pull her closer. She threw her arms around his head and their tongues battled for dominance.

After a while Bonnie broke the kiss. "Damn it your kisses are just too good…" She kissed him again.

"I know what you mean. But we wanted to wait till Valentine's Day, right? To make our first time together really special." Elijah said against her lips.

"I know. And it's definitely the right decision. Let's give Caroline a couple of minutes, so we can make out. But I don't wanna let her be here alone with this stranger because she's already drunk and he doesn't look very trustfully."

"You're totally right! And that's one of the reasons why I like you because you're a good friend."

Elijah gave her a quick peak. "And one of the reasons why I like you is because you're an understanding and good guy."

With that they continued their make out session.

_I told you Bonnie and Elijah were totally cute together. They were so into each other and Elijah was really a good guy. But I know they were hypocrites. They told me Valentine's Day is nothing special, but secretly planned the next step of their relationship on that day. _

_Anyways I know you're dying to find out what happened with me and that hot guy, so I won't keep you on tenterhooks._

"You know you haven't answered my question yet." He looked disapprovingly at her.

"What question?" Caroline grinned. She was having an amazing time with this guy.

"The question about you having a boyfriend."

"Well I'm having several offers, but momentarily I'm single. You?"

"Same with me. But I gotta say you're different than the other offers. And that is a compliment of the highest orders."

"Thank you I guess. But you've mistaken something. I'm so not interested in you. I just stayed because of the free drink."

"Right, if that's your excuse. Cheers!"

"Cheers."

With that both drained their glasses.

"They almost drained a whole bottle of bourbon. I think it's time we get Caroline out of here." Bonnie broke of her boyfriend who agreed.

After a last kiss they paid and went to Caroline. "Hey Care we gotta get out of here. Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah sure." Caroline answered disappointed. Then she turned to the guy and offered him her hand. "It was nice meeting you."

He took her hand and shook it very slowly. "It was nice meeting you too. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

With a last smile Caroline followed her friends outside. Elijah waved for a cab. "I had a great night with you."

"Damn I forget something inside. I'll just get it, so you can have your long good-bye." She said good-bye to Elijahlips and headed back inside with her heart pounding wildy.

_I guess I was drunk again, but I took charge of it and I gotta say it was all worth it. Watch and learn kids. - But never do the same!'_

Caroline saw the hot guy still sitting at the bar drinking his bourbon. She took a deep breath and marched to him.

She touched his arm and when he turned she saw surprise and excitement flicker through his eyes. Without a word she cupped his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He hesitated in shock for a second, but then he returned her kiss with the same fever.

After a few moments Caroline broke away from him and both were panting hard.

"Give me fifteen minutes. Wait for me?"

"Definitely." He nodded without hesitation.

She flashed him a smile and went to catch up with Bonnie who had said good-bye to Elijah already.

'_Oh my God, Mom! You didn't actually do that, did you?' Caroline nodded proudly. 'I did, kids. And I swear it happened exactly like that!' 'You didn't even know his name! But did you go back?' 'It wasn't the end of the story yet, was it? So just wait and listen!_

When the girls arrived at the loft Caroline immediately excused herself.

"Hey Bon, I'm just so tired let's catch up about tonight tomorrow, kay? I can already feel the hangover approaching."

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go to bed now too. But you gotta tell me everything tomorrow!"

"I promise I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Caroline quickly disappeared into her room. She checked her hair and make-up and when she heard Bonnie's room door close she left her room quietly, took her keys and closed the front door behind her.

She couldn't believe that she was actually doing what she was doing. But without thinking about the zillion reasons why she shouldn't she entered the bar and looked for the guy.

He was the world's best kisser and she couldn't even imagine what the sex with him would be like.

But he wasn't there. She looked around the bar, but he was nowhere to be found.

Disappointed Caroline turned to leave when he stood right in front of her. She jumped back.

"God I didn't see you!"

"Sorry." He smirked. "Looking for me?"

"Maybe."She answered cockily.

He slowly walked closer to her until he invalided her personal space.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and put his mouth to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered with a lustful voice. "Follow me in a minute." Then he licked her ear shell and walked to the bathrooms.

Caroline was breathless. What was she doing here? This guy was like a professional seducer. She started to freak out. But before she could talk herself out of it she told herself not to chicken out and followed Damon to the bathroom. He was in the biggest one and he was already leaning against the sink when she entered the room. He came towards her like a predator to his prey and locked the door behind her.

For a moment both stared into each other's eyes then suddenly both attacked each other. They kissed passionately and tucked at each other's clothes. He dropped her on the sink and placed open-mouth kisses from her chin to her collarbone. Caroline couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. While undressing each other they placed kisses on every body part they could reach. Soon they were undressed and when he entered her they both groaned.

"By the way, I'm Damon." He groaned.

"I'm Caroline."

When he started moving Caroline lost every touch with reality.

Damon, the sex god. That name fitted.

**So as always thanks for reading and please review!**

**BTW I made a poll on my profile about which couples you'd like to hook-up with one another. It'll be great if you check it out :)**


End file.
